


Mirror Love

by darktensh17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America shows Canada how beautiful he is. Contains sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Love

America was staring at him again; Canada could feel it and it made his ears go red. Perhaps the other was staring because of something he had on his face; it was the only reason he could think for the other to be focusing on him so intently.

Stealing a quick glance at the other Canada quickly turned his attention back to what England was saying. It didn't help in getting rid of the feeling of America staring at him though.

When the meeting was over Canada quickly slipped out of the room, ignoring any attempts to drag him into conversation. By doing this he missed seeing the grin on America's face as he got up as well.

He hurried to the washroom to try and find some reason for America to have been staring at him. He found none. Sighing he slipped his glasses off and then splashed some water on his face. When he opened his eyes again America was standing behind him.

"Ah. . .A-America. . ." He couldn't help but stutter especially once he noticed how close the other was. If he backed up a step he would bump into the other's chest. "Is t-the. . .is there something you need?"

It was unnerving how quiet America was and it made him feel uncomfortable. He was just about to leave when the other suddenly leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"W-what are you doing?" Canada asked going red.

"You're so beautiful." America murmured softly in his ear.

Shaking his head Canada tried to hide his face in his hands. "Why are you saying such things?"

He could feel America leaning in closer. "Because it's true." He said just as Canada felt tongue lick the shell of his left ear.

The action caused a gasp to escape him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly to. . .to what? He wasn't too sure.

"Don't hide." He felt America's hands take his own and pull them away from his face. "Open your eyes." Feeling embarrassed he did as he was instructed. "Look." Looking into the mirror he saw himself and America. They looked a like, everyone said so which was why everyone mistook him for America.

"I-I look just like you. . ." Canada said softly, not seeing how there was any way America could find him beautiful. He was after all a plain version of the other.

America smiled at him and released one of Canada's hands so that he could run his own down the side of Canada's face. "No, you've got an air off innocence about you that I don't. Your skin is softer and a little darker, your hair is silky and long, and your smile well . . . that's just extra special."

Canada felt his blush intensify. He wasn't too sure what to say; didn't think he could say anything even. He was just staring at their reflection in the mirror as America slipped his glasses off and turned his face slightly before kissing him.

"I want you so bad."

Those five words had Canada weak in the knees, America's sudden grip around his waist was all that kept him from sinking to the floor. He whimpered softly as he felt hands slip into his pants and stroke him.

"A-ah! D-don't. . ." Canada whispered, shaking at the touch. His soft whimpers didn't seem to deter America at all, instead they encouraged him. Canada's eyes feel shut and he squirmed trying to get America to stop.

"No." America's words were straight forward as he continued to rub Canada's slowly hardening erection. "Why are you protesting you're enjoying it?"

Canada tried to protest that he wasn't, but it would have been a lie. After all this wasn't the first time such a thing had happened between them. Although it was the first time it had happened in a bathroom, at the UN meeting no less! Canada's cheeks flushed dark red. What is someone heard them? The thought was both arousing and embarrassing at the same time.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts?" America teased. "You've gotten hard all of a sudden." His words mad Canada look down in shame. "Don't hide; I love it when you're like this."

Biting his lip Canada looked back up meeting America's heated gaze in the mirror.

"There, that's better." The other said as he reached up and placed his free hand near Canada's mouth. "You know what to do."

Licking suddenly dry lips, Canada took the index and middle fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. Behind him he could feel America's arousal pressing against his lower back.

"Good boy." America purred in his ear as he slid Canada's pants down, after undoing the belt one handed. When said piece of clothing, and his under garments, was out of the way he removed his fingers from Canada's lips and slowly pressed one of the wet digits into Canada's entrance.

It was all Canada could do not to moan in pleasure at the intruding digit. As much as it embarrassed him, he loved this. Not only because it felt good but because it was something that he shared with his brother alone. Soon both America's fingers were in him, stretching him.

"I think you're ready." America said, and Canada could hear the sound of his zipper opening and then cloth hitting the ground. "Turn around."

Doing as he was told, Canada turned to face the other country, his face red with embarrassment and arousal. He let out a slight squeak as he was suddenly lifted up and pressed against America. Seconds later he felt something hard at his entrance before it slowly pushed into to him. Letting out a cry of pleasure, he wrapped his arms and legs around America to keep him steady as he was slowly raised and lowered on the other's erection.

It started slow at first, but slowly America picked up the pace and Canada began to move on his own. Up, down, up down. Every movement was met with an upwards thrust from America that slowly drove Canada closer and closer to sweet release.

Canada couldn't help but cry out as America pressed into him over and over again. The way they were it made every upward thrust hit Canada's prostate hard. It literally had him in tears from the pleasure. "A-ah!"

"Look." America ordered, as he pressed himself deeper into Canada causing him to cry out loudly as he came. "Look how beautiful you are." America added with a grunt of pleasure as he came as well.

Canada opened his eyes, turning slightly so that he could stare at himself in the mirror when he came out of his post coital daze. His face was flushed from pleasure, and wet with both tears and sweat making it sparkle in the light. Besides his flushed face his hair and clothes were also a mess. And he could see bright red marks blossoming on his neck from where America had been sucking earlier.

"Do you see?" America asked as he pulled out of Canada, causing the semen in side of him to slide down his legs.

"Y-yes." Canada said, though he thought America was much more beautiful than him.

"Good. Don't ever, ever doubt it!" The other country said sealing their lips again.

When they parted, Canada panted softly. "I won't. I promise."


End file.
